La seule issue
by Tardisly
Summary: Même si il ne pouvait encore l'accepter, il avait perdu. La Terre ne serait pas sienne, mais elle lui offrit une alternative.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, mais elle m'obsède depuis que j'ai vu Avengers. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

I.

Les gardes grouillaient partout, le niveau d'alerte était maximal. Il fallait que je sois prudente car même si ils ne pouvaient pas me voir, un bruit, un contact, un souffle pourrait les alerter. J'avançais au hasard des couloirs, écoutant, traquant le moindre mot qui confirmerait leur présence. Porte G-15. Eh bien pourquoi pas, allons-y ! Première porte sécurisée que je rencontrais, voilà qui était de bon augure. Un code et une empreinte digitale. Je posais ma main sur la poignée, me concentrant quelques secondes j'entendis le déclic de déverrouillage. Un peu rapide non ? Je savais que c'était qu'une technologie humaine, mais tout de même. Une jeune femme rousse, sortie de pièce derrière la porte G-15, apparue « Loki veut se servir d'Hulk, assurez vous qu'il reste dans le laboratoire. » Loki veut se servir d'Hulk, intéressant. Je me faufilais par la porte encore entrouverte et tombais en face d'une deuxième porte, faite d'acier lourd, elle était blindée et tout aussi « sécurisée » que la première. Sans déconner ? Non mais les humains sont paranos et stupides qui plus est. Si on arrive à forcer une porte qu'est-ce qu'une deuxième était sensée faire ? Oh zut, ils ont mit une deuxième porte, peut-être que je devrais renoncer…

Bref, je me recentrais et moins d'une minute plus tard, entrais dans la salle. Le sol était fait un croissement de fer qui laissait voir le vide de plusieurs mètres, en dessus. C'était pas super pour la discrétion, tout résonnait ici. Avançant lentement, je vis enfin la cage. Ah, cette cage était célèbre. Et immense ! J'avais imaginé quelque chose de plus petit, presque étroit. Quasiment arrivée à la passerelle d'accès, je me stoppais net. Il me regardait, droit dans les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aux yeux trop clairs, quasiment transparents. Sa peau blanche ressemblait à du marbre, dure et froide. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens. Il sentait ma présence sans pourvoir me voir. Il susurra un « Qui est là ? ». Oh je comprenais mieux pourquoi on le comparait à un serpent, sa voix, sa manière de sortir les mots et même la position de son corps… On aurait dit Harry Potter parlant fourchelangue. Sauf que lui était plutôt menaçant, j'en avais des frissons. Tout en restant invisible, je lui répondis.

« Tu sais, on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, Loki d'Asgard »

« Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer ! »

« Enfin de toi et ton frère. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'ai toujours préféré toi. Il faut dire que Thor, toujours du côté des gentils, du côté des anges. Qu'il est ennuyeux… »

« QUI ETES VOUS ? »

« Ça va chéri, cri pas comme ça. Je t'avais entendu la première fois, j'ai juste choisis d'ignorer ta question. Tu comprends ? »

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

« Ah ça c'est une bonne question ! Je suis venue te voir en vrai. Je suis une grande fan. Et dire que j'ai le privilège de voir ça en vrai. Ma sœur n'en reviendra pas. »

« Voir quoi ? Fan de quoi ? »

« Toi, les Avengers, New York, les Chitauri. C'est Black Widow qui vient de sortir non ? Je crois que c'est le moment là où elle te fait avouer que c'est Banner ton plan. Brillant comme plan. Je me suis toujours fais la réfléxion. A chaque fois qu'on me racontait ton histoire… »

« Mon histoire ? Mais d'où venez-vous ? »

« De très loin. Tu sais que tu vas perdre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh que non, je vais gagner. Ces vermines n'ont encore rien vu. »

« Eux non, moi si. C'est bien joli, Haweye et toute sa troupe, l'attaque, la tour Stark etc. Mais tu vas perdre. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu manques de conviction. »

« Qui êtes vous, comment savez vous ça ? »

« Tu veux quoi ? Mon nom ? Je m'appelle Tamirys. Est-ce que ça t'aide ? Non. Je viens d'Allamirys. Là encore est-ce que ça t'aide ? Non parce que tu ne me connais pas, ni moi, ni mon peuple, ni ma planète. Maintenant si tu le veux bien, arrêtons les présentations. Je m'occupe de sauver ta tête moi ! »

Sans même m'en rendre compte j'étais redevenue visible. Merde, les humains et toutes leur caméras avaient du me voir.

« La sauver de quoi ? Dans quelques heures je serais le maitre de cette planète ! »

« Oh c'est mignon, il y croit encore. Je te pensais moins naïf que ça. Je pensais même que tu commençais à voir les choses venir. On disait les Asgardiens plus intelligents que les humains, mais je commence à en douter. »

« N'INSULTE PAS MON PEUPLE SALE SH… »

« Ton peuple ? Mais tu n'as plus de peuple. Tu as tout fichu en l'air. »

« C'est eux qui m'ont rejeté, à cause de Thor. »

« Vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu te rendras compte, d'ici peu, que Thor est peut-être une des seules personnes qui te restera fidèle envers et contre tous. »

« Tu ne sais rien. »

« Peut-être mais c'est déjà plus que toi visiblement. Thanos va te traquer. Il te l'a dit, il n'y a pas d'échappatoire. Sauf… »

« Mais comment sav… »

« Arrête de m'interrompre, tu seras gentil. Il n'y a pas d'endroit dans cet univers où tu seras en sécurité. Sauf, ma planète. »

Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire toute l'incompréhension, les questions qu'il se posait, notamment sur ma santé mentale.

Non mais qui est cette folle ? Que fait-elle dans ma cellule ? Comment sait-elle tout ça ? Pourquoi parle-t-elle de ce qui ce passe au passé ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-elle devenir invisible ?

« Ta planète ? »

Avant que je n'aie le temps de répondre quoique ce soit l'appareil secoua violemment. Son plan se passait comme prévu, son évacuation était en bonne voie.

« Ton carrosse vient d'arriver. Je vais chercher ton sceptre, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

J'attends vos avis aussi bien positif que négatif ;)


End file.
